


Red Hood and the Outlaws 20 Flash back

by Red_Dead



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Gen, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought the flash back could have been more....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hood and the Outlaws 20 Flash back

Jason frowned over at a cursing Nightwing. Normally, when the two patrolled around the area as Nightwing and Robin, it was a tongue in cheek moment. The ex-Robin being paired up with the new Robin, in an “I pretend to accept you in a way, but really, I don’t give a damn.”

 

“What’s got your panties in a bunch Grayson?”

Dick rolled his eyes behind his mask. The annoying tag-a-long was speaking again.

“I got a call from Batgirl. She’s informed me that Roy Harper is back in Gotham. Causing problems like normal…”

The two boys’ ran a crossed the roof tops, jumping and landing with ease onto the next one.

“Roy Harper? Who’s that?”

Nightwing’s frown grew deeper; the annoyance was asking questions again.

“Didn’t you read the Intel? Roy Harper used to be Green Arrow’s side kick. He also used to be my friend…someone I once trusted with my life…”

Robin seemed to fall behind on that one. This person was once Dick’s friend…now what was he?

“And you’re not friends anymore why?”

Nightwing stopped, glancing down at a fight brewing below. A drunken looking red-headed teen swaged back and forth, three men ready to beat the ex-hero down.

Dick sighed, getting ready to leave the outnumbered fight. Jason’s shoulders dropped. Nightwing was planning to leave his friend Roy to fight three people alone, in his altered condition.

“He’s just another druggie and junkie now. No saving him from that.”

Jason gritted his teeth. 

Nightwing left, leaving Robin behind. 

Dick didn’t care.

What anger Jason did have, died in his voice. How dare he leave someone who needed help like that? Even if he was a junkie. Jason glanced down at his hands. He wasn’t a little boy anymore, he   
was Robin. He wasn’t that boy who watched as his mother waste away to nothing and died alone on some dead end street. He WAS Robin. Being Robin meant that he had to help people, even if they made mistakes.

Right now, this Roy Harper, needed his help. Jason glanced down, ready to save the man fighting below in the streets. He wanted to reach out and help him. Reach out and be his friend. Let him know that he wasn’t alone, that at the end of the day there would be someone there who didn’t judge him. Didn’t judge him for his past, the mistakes he had made. All Roy needed in that moment, was a friend, and Jason wanted to be it.


End file.
